I'll be home for Christmas
by lovestrongg
Summary: AU, Bittersweet Christmas, for the Hasting's family. The family's coming together for this joyous holiday; Christmas fluff. ( Pairings; Spencer Toby, Ian Melissa, Sophie Noel) REVIEWS would be AWESOME!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Sophie's plane touched down at the Philadelphia International airport at exactly 2:00am. In hand was her carry- on bag full of books of magazines. Soph was a student at _James Madison University._ Her major was Elementary Education; she was already close to internship where she was going to student teacher with another teacher. She already had her ideal grade level to teach and it was the first grade. Stepping outside waiting on Spencer or Toby to come and pick her up, Sophie's thought began to race. She had no idea how this Christmas holiday would be, what surprises would be in store but, she was ready to just spend the holidays with her family.

End.

/ Sorry it's so short!

|| **_Don't be afraid to submit reviews! I still love to hear your input._**


	2. Recreation Coffee Shop

AN: Special thanks to _Breedom2be, & Phoenix9648! Also, thank you to everyone who's followed and favorited my story, the continuous love & support!_

In light of his other holiday jobs, he was excited about, Toby was anxious to show Spencer something in the barn with her interior decoration skills since now; Veronica and Peter were going to use it for guest house now for when they have the entire family over for a family occasion. But, Toby didn't tell Spencer all that. He just told her he wanted to show her something. Prior arriving to location, Toby blind folded Spencer so she couldn't see anything. He helped her out of the car and through the woods that lead up to the location  
_  
"Toby, I'm scared I'm going to fall over something."_ Spencer said, trying to use her hands to try to feel around.  
_"I wouldn't let you fall Spence,"_Toby laughed.

When they got to the location, Toby helped Spencer take of her blind fold off. She gasped at the created atmosphere taking in the sight her own little coffee shop in her backyard. Toby recreated their first coffee shop date down to its every detail. He had a menu of the different coffees and teas hanging on the tree, little deserts the lightning with the white lights, music, two small couch chairs the same ones they sat in. Toby helped a speechless Spencer over to chair.

_"You recreated our first date. This is so surreal, Toby I can't believe this is my backyard, right now."_Spence sat down in the chair crossing her legs.

Heard over some speakers their own little coffee shop playlist; "Marry me. By Train " Toby walked in front of Spencer and kneeled down on one knee taking Spence's hand in his own. He parted his lips and began to sing :  
_  
Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_  
_Love has surely shifted my way_  
_Marry Me, Today and every day_

At that very moment there was a pause trying to grasp everything; Spencer had never heard Toby sing and this was the most romantic thing he could ever done_. "Yes! Of course I will."_Spence got down on her knees embracing Toby in a hug. After a few minutes, Spence wiped her tears and stuck her left hand out as Toby slid the ring on her finger. A 3 stoned 0.81 carrot round cut diamond ring.

_"It's beautiful Toby." _Spence glanced down at her ring. It was really hard for her not to look at it. It wasn't long before; Spence's family came out of hiding from the barn. Veronica shook her head and gave her daughter a soft embrace. "I'm so proud of you, Spencer" She whispered in her ear allowing her husband and other daughter, Sophie to congratulate them as well.

Even though the Hastings family had been plenty through their lifetime they still came together as a family for joyful events. "Welcome to the family, Toby. This is the most creative idea since; Spencer practically bleeds coffee or caffeine at that matter. "Sophie said, with welcoming arms.  
The Hastings clan of course celebrated over coffee and cake out in the backyard.

_"Where are the girls?"_ Veronica asked, noticing they weren't here. "_Well, Aria had an exam, Hanna's working on her wedding and her fashion line and Emily's speaking to young girls about a campain called It'll get better."_ Soph answered knowing Toby wouldn't know_."Speaking of which Soph are you attending the fashion show with me so I'm not going alone? I know Toby don't that type of thing."_ Sophie nodded to her and took a sip of her tea. Spencer looked around at her family smiling before squeezing Toby's hand underneath the table nuzzling her nose to his shoulder.


	3. Home for Christmas

AN: Special thanks to _Breedom2be, & Phoenix9648! Also, thank you to everyone who's followed and favorited my story, the continuous love & support!_

In light of his other holiday jobs, he was excited about, Toby was anxious to show Spencer something in the barn with her interior decoration skills since now; Veronica and Peter were going to use it for guest house now for when they have the entire family over for a family occasion. But, Toby didn't tell Spencer all that. He just told her he wanted to show her something. Prior arriving to location, Toby blind folded Spencer so she couldn't see anything. He helped her out of the car and through the woods that lead up to the location  
_  
"Toby, I'm scared I'm going to fall over something."_ Spencer said, trying to use her hands to try to feel around.  
_"I wouldn't let you fall Spence,"_Toby laughed.

When they got to the location, Toby helped Spencer take of her blind fold off. She gasped at the created atmosphere taking in the sight her own little coffee shop in her backyard. Toby recreated their first coffee shop date down to its every detail. He had a menu of the different coffees and teas hanging on the tree, little deserts the lightning with the white lights, music, two small couch chairs the same ones they sat in. Toby helped a speechless Spencer over to chair.

_"You recreated our first date. This is so surreal, Toby I can't believe this is my backyard, right now."_Spence sat down in the chair crossing her legs.

Heard over some speakers their own little coffee shop playlist; "Marry me. By Train " Toby walked in front of Spencer and kneeled down on one knee taking Spence's hand in his own. He parted his lips and began to sing :  
_  
Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_  
_Love has surely shifted my way_  
_Marry Me, Today and every day_

At that very moment there was a pause trying to grasp everything; Spencer had never heard Toby sing and this was the most romantic thing he could ever done_. "Yes! Of course I will."_Spence got down on her knees embracing Toby in a hug. After a few minutes, Spence wiped her tears and stuck her left hand out as Toby slid the ring on her finger. A 3 stoned 0.81 carrot round cut diamond ring.

_"It's beautiful Toby." _Spence glanced down at her ring. It was really hard for her not to look at it. It wasn't long before; Spence's family came out of hiding from the barn. Veronica shook her head and gave her daughter a soft embrace. "I'm so proud of you, Spencer" She whispered in her ear allowing her husband and other daughter, Sophie to congratulate them as well.

Even though the Hastings family had been plenty through their lifetime they still came together as a family for joyful events. "Welcome to the family, Toby. This is the most creative idea since; Spencer practically bleeds coffee or caffeine at that matter. "Sophie said, with welcoming arms.  
The Hastings clan of course celebrated over coffee and cake out in the backyard.

_"Where are the girls?"_ Veronica asked, noticing they weren't here. "_Well, Aria had an exam, Hanna's working on her wedding and her fashion line and Emily's speaking to young girls about a campain called It'll get better."_ Soph answered knowing Toby wouldn't know_."Speaking of which Soph are you attending the fashion show with me so I'm not going alone? I know Toby don't that type of thing."_ Sophie nodded to her and took a sip of her tea. Spencer looked around at her family smiling before squeezing Toby's hand underneath the table nuzzling her nose to his shoulder.


	4. For Her Pleasure

For Her Pleasure

**AN:** This chapter is very detailed. D: I got way into it. **Reviews are always welcomed!**

Everyone had disappeared from the Hastings household to get a little something Christmasy done. Ian, Melissa, Taylor and grandma Veronica did some window shopping. The family was planning to spend the holiday at their family house outside Philly.

On the other hand, Spencer attempted to get a little reading in but, Unfortunately, Toby wasn't allowing it to happen. He was ready got get his Fifty Shades of Grey on. He knew she had been co-reading with the girls and was interested in what she may have picked up from the book. Wanting to get the kinky side out of Spencer, the rest of the family was out Christmas shopping. It was nice to have the entire house to them.

_"Toby, I'm never going to get done reading this chapter if you won't let me. "_ she whined, as he kissed the back of her neck. Spencer eventually gave in and smirked to him. Toby went and grabbed something from Spencer's drawer, a black blind fold. He blinded folded Spencer tying it from behind.

He began kissing the back of her neck. Spence placed her hands on Toby's head tilting it to the side.

_"You always know how to turn me on." Spence chuckled. "You've been reading my book haven't you?" _

Toby picked up Spencer from her butt wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed throwing her lightly. Spence laughed scooting back to the pillows. Toby straddled overtop of Spencer biting his bottom lip knuckling his pants. He leaned down kissing her passionately once more his lips trailed down to her collarbone. Toby slid Spencer's panties to the side rubbing his finger against her fingering her gently. Spencer tilted her head to the side moaning at a soft tone.

_"More." _she whispered; Toby smirked at her neck.

_"You want more, huh?"_ Spencer nodded grin. She unbind folding herself, she blind folded Toby wanting to give TLC. Pulling him out of his boxers pumping it slowly, Toby's body trembled with excitement.

_"Spence I won't have much left in me if you keep that up." _

He joked. Spencer reached into the drawer grabbing the condom he had inside and placed it on top Toby's cock.

Spencer climbed on top of Toby positioned herself on top of him. Her inner goddess was timing in. Tobias felt around for Spencer's hips eventually finding them and smirked to her. "I like where this is going." He helped her as she bounced up and down on top of him holding her hips with a strong grip, smacking her butt now and then. Spence often teased Toby by stopping when he was close to his finish to keep him wanting more from her. Even while blindfolded, Toby was sneaky, very sneaky, he sneak attacked Spencer and rolled her to her back. He used his fingers to find his way back in.

Toby gently rubbed the tip against the lips before pushing himself inside of her. He felt a warmth presence around him as he attempted to push deeper. Spence let out very light gasp followed by a moan.

_"Mhmm, right there."_ Toby leaned down and passionately kissed Spence's lips before moving inside of her slowly. She begins to move in time with his putting her hand at his hips. Toby groaned, wrapping her legs around his waist creating no space between them picking up the pace.

_"Oh shit..."_ Spencer whimpered, taking her nail to his abs. Toby hit Spencer in the right spot of her g-spot.

The mind blowing sensation of his cock hitting her cervix caused Spence to have her second orgasm. At that instant, Toby also ejaculated into his condom, groaning taking to grips with Spencer's hips. Spencer bent down to Toby, pressing her lips against his with a smirk upon her lips. "I love you," Toby pushed her hair out of his face. _'I love you too,"_ Spence pressed her body against his, closing her eyes, enjoying the peaceful time they were spending with each other.

Sophie returned home after spending hours arguing with Noel about Jenna and what happened in the restaurant long enough for him to decide to spend time with his family instead of her and her family. Sophie climbed the stairs quietly unbuttoning her coat. She didn't see anyone's car in the driveway so she figured everyone was out. Sophie opened the door and gasped dropping the coat onto the floor. All Sophie saw was Toby's bare ass_" Guys, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" _Sophie looked up at the sky and backed out._ " I'll talk to you later when I can get this image out of my head." _Sophie walked out of her room and shut the door putting her head to the wall. _" Why me?"_


	5. Christmas in Philly

AN: Sorry it took so long to update! I was a little uninspired. As always, please **read and review! **I hope you love this chapter. **Thank you for the ongoing support.**

**Christmas House in Philly.**

The Hastings clan settled into the stoned farm house that lay on the outskirts of the city of Pennsylvania. The five bedrooms home was built was back in the 1831 and brought many memories back to the family. A lot of their Christmases were spent at this house. The family usually arrives before Christmas Eve but, on not this time. Immediately upon arriving, Toby, Ian and Peter went out for the fresh Christmas tree Peter had someone holding for him not to far down the road.

Spencer and Melissa being oldest, always tradition called dibs on the best rooms. Toby and Ian got started on cutting wood for the fireplace since a snow storm was on its away. Sophie on the other hand moped, her heart felt heavy over things that were going on with Noel. "_Aunt Sophie don't look so sad." _A little voice said, pulling her shirt. Sophie bent down to Taylor's level to talk to her. _"Don't be sad, Sophie. Your Christmas wishes will come soon."_ Sophie smiled to her little tater tot and hugged her. "Thank you, always know what to say." "_Come you want to go play in the barn?_" Sophie asked, Taylor_. "Hide and seek?"_ she added. Taylor nodded and took her aunt's hand walking to the back door. _" Sophie, wait a min before you go Nana's and grandpa going to be here in an hour I want everyone cleaned up for dinner by 6:00."_ Veronica warned her.

"_Will you please tell Toby and Ian on the way out to the barn?"_ Sophie nodded her head and quickly walked out with Taylor at hand. She helped her zip up her coat and ran out to the barn having a few quick games of hide and seek. Even Spencer joined in after a awhile winning every time. Lying out in the hay having girl talk Spencer had to confess something to Sophie.

"_Sop, don't be mad but, I invited Noel." _

She quickly sat up and looked at Spencer a little annoyed not saying anything at all. "_I hate to see you miserable, gloomy, crying all the time."_ Sophie placed her hands in lap and looked back at Spencer before parting her lips_. " I know, I understand your just trying to help."_ Sophie looked at the time. _" We better get back before mom has a hissy fit about not being ready for dinner."_ She grabbed Taylor's hand and rushed back up to the house.

Sophie had to share the shower with other people so, she was ultimately the last one to get in. At least Spencer and Toby was nice enough to share and conserve water and time by taking a shower together. Getting out of the shower she looked out her window with her towel around her chest seeing that Noel had just arrived. She quickly placed the curtains back together sighing knowing she had get it over with and talk to him. That would be the adult thing to do instead of running away and ignoring it. After getting dressed in proper attire a red sweater with black leggings, black socks with comfortable flats. Casual attire for dinner with Nana no one really tired to dress to impress.

" _Sophie, come down please!"_ Veronica shouted from the stairs.

There was no way to get out of the bedroom unnoticeable, the way door squeaked impossible. She slowly opened the door and ascended down the stairs. Everyone was on the couch looking up like it was a therapy session. Spencer, Toby on one couch, Melissa and Ian other. Taylor was playing a game with Noel but, it came to a stop when she got to the bottom stair. Noel always thought Sophie was beautiful but, tonight she looked ravishing.

"_Hi," _

Sophie parted her lips. "_Hi,"_ she bit her bottom in nervousness.

"_Awkward…"_ Ian said, underneath his breath. Melissa nudged him and gave him a look of annoyance.

"_Can we talk before dinner… alone?"_ Noel asked.

Sophie nodded, grabbing her North face fleece and heading opening the door. Noel walked behind her shutting the door behind him.

"_Look I only told her because; she was the only person I could talk to that could understand, Soph."_ Sophie crossed her arms around his chest and bit her bottom lip. _"Seriously, you don't tell other girls what's going in our relationship especially not Jenna."_ Noel took Sophie's from cross her chest and looked at her with misery on his face. "_Look, I'm not use to being with someone for a long period of time. I don't know the rules. But, I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you." _Sophie bounced her feet a little bit trying to stay warm, fighting back tears. She knew in her heart she could forgive but, it would take a while to forget. Noel slowly pulled Sophie into a soft kiss before she could say anything else more. He placed his hand on the back of her head taking some of her hair into his clutches. Sophie placed her hand on his shoulder allowing him to have her lip. Noel pulled away from Sophie's lips and looked at with a smile. _"You're not off the hook just yet Kahn but, I do need to tell you something before you leave after to go back."_ Sophie opened the door to quickly find her family was standing there the entire time. _"Seriously guys no privacy,"_ Sophie shook her head and took her jacket off. Noel kissed Sophie's head and laughed. There was no such thing as privacy in the Hastings home. _"While I have everyone here, Toby and I have something to tell you," _Sophie arched her brow and sat down on Noel's lap.

Melissa squinted her nose. "Mom, I think your are burning casserole..." Veronica rushed into the kitchen opening the oven and sighed. "Damn! My imperfect casserole and I know everyone was looking forward to it."

"Mhmm oh yeah…" Everyone said.

"What about Chinese for dinner?" Peter suggested.


	6. Forgive and Forget

**AN:** Sorry, it's taken me long to update! I promise more updates regularly; A few changes! I have changed the title of the story as you can tell. I think I'm going to write 2-3 more chapters and then another story that takes place after this will be published. I can't tell you what's in store but, I'm working hard at coming up with ideas to keep it interesting. Stay tuned folks.

As always **Reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

**Chapter: Forgive and Forget.**

Directly after dinner the family gathered to decorate the Christmas Tree that filled the room of fresh pine. Sophie volunteered to do dishes with Noel. While putting the dishes in the dishwasher she noticed, Spencer and Toby slipping out of the door.

_" Hey, where you going?"_ Sophie asked

_"To pick up Chloe from the airport remember I told you, she was spending time with Toby's family for the holidays. They are coming down for the spend the holidays with us." Spencer explained. Just as Spencer left Noel had finished up without Sophie knowing. "I was going to help you babe,"_ she said, putting the dishcloth hanging.

" Well, I thought I'd get it finish so were not standing here all night." He joked.

Sophie laughed. Noel sighed, and placed his arm around his girlfriend's waist._ " I thought I had almost lost you and that you didn't love me anymore."_ He said, with worry upon his face. Sophie shook her head._ " Darling, I've always –"_

The word of loved you, had barely left Sophie's lips before Noel pressed his mouth against hers with as much passion. Noel lifted Sophie up wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her down to the barn. She giggled, and placed arms around his neck giggling against his lips. In travel, Noel lost his shirt, his pants button was unbuckled. Upon reaching the barn, climbing a few stairs and finally making to the bedroom. Noel placed his loving girlfriend down onto the bed. Just as Sophie's butt had hit the sheets of the bed, she began to undress Noel's dress shirt. She buried her head into his chest kissing the nape of his neck. Noel rolled his eyes to the back of his head feeling the ecstasy of Soph's touch, he lifted her head up pressing his lips against hers once more hovering over top of her. He lifted her pajama shirt over top of her head revealing her nude body, nothing cupping her breast.

He glanced down with hunger before moving back to her neck growling. Sophie loved when Noel's inner animal came out. Sophie flipped him over so she was on top. He laid there looking up as Sophie traced her finger along his chest. She grabbed Noel from the outside of his pants. She opened the opening in his pants and his boxers massaging and placed him into her mouth.. Noel exhaled deeply followed by a groan. He pressed his hand on the back of Sophie's head gripping her hair lightly as her head moved up and down. He eventually took off all of the rest of his clothing. _" Oh, Soph-."_ He groaned, as she swirled her tongue against him. He lifted her head, not being able to take it anymore the feeling of ecstasy of her womanly touch, kiss it excited, Noel. He kissed Sophie flawlessly. Sophie laid herself on top of him positioning herself just right letting him ease himself inside. They both let out a groan; Noel placed his hands behind his head allowing her to do as she pleased. Sophie began rocking her hips back and forth.

_" Mhmm, just like that."_

Noel groaned, watching her facial expression of deep passion. Sophie picked up the pace. He couldn't just sit there and just watch anymore he had to get into it. He placed his hands on her hips leaning her forward and pounding the heck out of her. Sophie bit the bottom of her lip, moaning softly into his ear. Sophie was giving Noel a serious case of an ear-gasm the way she was moaning. He slipped out of her lifting his hips thrusting. He laughed slightly pushing his bangs out of his hair and lifting up shifting their bodies so now he was on top. He placed Sophie's head on top of the pillow and spread her legs. He tapped himself against her before pushing himself inside her. "Mhmm," Sophie moaned, looking up at him licking her lips. She placed her hand behind her head watching him work. Noel grinned thinking Sophie is bored, He held her legs apart, picking his pace, and hitting their skins together.

_ "Fuck, yes!_" she bit her lip, looking up at him seductively. Sophie gripped the sheets underneath her like it was nobody's business. _" Fuck!"_ she screamed, whimpering wanting more.

_" Yeah,"_

_"You like how tight it is?"_ she asked.

Noel nodded his head, leaning down and kissing her deeply holding the back of her neck loosely trying to few more thrust in. The incredible sensation of his cock hitting her cervix ruptured an orgasm inside Sophie. Soon after Noel followed and ejaculated into Sophie. After slowing down, he smiled to Sophie passionately kissing her lips before asking for the second round and she didn't deny his offer…

They both could agree that all tension they had was gone… disappeared.


	7. Gifts, and Dreams?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for all the continuous support of reading this fanfic. As always **Reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

**Chapter 7; Gifts, and Dreams? **

Christmas Day approached after a long week of waiting

Sophie and Noel walked up to the house fixing her hair to the ride side of her shoulder. She slowly opened the door to the kitchen finding a coffee mug making her some hot coco. She heard a noise behind her realizing she wasn't alone anymore. Spencer ascended from the hallway looking refreshed.

_" Merry Christmas." _They both said, at the same time.

"Is coffee made? I need some before Chloe and Taylor wakes up," Spencer laughed.

"_Nope, I'll leave that to you," _Sophie replied, putting the kettle on the stove looking back at Spencer.

Sophie began pulling out a few pans, being nice and making the family Christmas Day brunch, knowing everyone wasn't going to be up until noon but, it was already after 11. Looking through the fridge she grabbed a few things. She whipped up some eggs, bacon, and sausage with the help from Spencer. Noel walked behind Sophie putting his cup of coffee on the table after taking a few sips.

_" I'm going to take a shower."_ He kissed her head.

Spencer looked back and nodded_. "I see you and Noel had a good time in the barn. I could have sworn I heard the two of you but, maybe It was the neighbors again. You two didn't break anything?" _

Sophie shook her head_. "Oh, speak for yourself. Remember when you and Toby came and visit my apartment, you guys broke my very nice lamp. I was just in class for an hour and 43 mins."_

Spencer shrugged. _"I told you I'd buy you another, Soph."_ Spencer picked up her coffee and went upstairs to check on her own little family see if there any progress of waking up.

"_I'm still waiting!"_ Sophie chuckled.

_"Daddy, get up!" _she said, hitting his back playfully. Spencer leaned against the door chuckling.

"_You're laughing, you try being in my position now." _

He groaned lifting his head and looking back Chloe laughing at his daughter who just gave him the cute grin. Chloe was a spitting image of both of her parents, brown hair that stopped to her shoulders, fair skin but, Chloe adapted the eyes of her mother.

Spencer walked into the bedroom and placed the cup onto the table and kissed her daughter's head.

_"Your aunt Sophie is downstairs, wanting to see you and waiting to open gifts because Santa came last night and he left you some really cool things that you wanted." _Spencer lifted her up off her father's back fixing her pajamas sending her off downstairs.

"_Have I told you I loved you this morning?,"_ he smirked, eventually getting up and wrapping his arm around her waist kissing her softly caressing her cheek.

_" EW, GET A ROOM." _

A little voice shriek from behind. Toby quickly pulled away to only find it was Taylor.

_"I see she's learning from the best." _Ian smirked.

Toby looked at Spencer. Ian laughed and scooped up Taylor tickling her. He shut their bedroom door and went downstairs to join Chloe and the others who had woken up. Everyone eventually gathered around the tree to open gifts. First the adults watch the kids tear through the gift paper. Chloe and Taylor were spoiled this Christmas. The gifts varied from a baby alive, kitchen set, Crayola Magnetic Double sided easel, doll house. As the adults had begun opening their gifts, Toby took Spencer's hand and smiled_. _

_"I know we've been waiting for the approval for the house but, I found out weeks ago we got the house!"_ Spencer gasped.

"_We got the house?!"_ she jumped into Toby's lap hugging him softly.

"_Congratulations!"_ the family cheered and shouted.

"_You know what that means…party at Spencer and Toby's!" _

Sophie joked. Ian laughed and rubbed Melissa's back. _"We need to celebrate, champagne."_ Peter said, getting up quickly to go and grab it out of the fridge making a glass for all the adults. All the gifts had been opened. The kids didn't want to stop playing with their baby dolls.

"_Mommy can we take the baby on walks with us?"_ Chloe asked.

"_Sure, sweetheart and she can go with you when you go hang out with daddy at work." _ Toby laughed and nodded his head kissing the side of Spencer's head.

"_Breakfast is ready, everyone."_ Veronica said, helping Sophie set up the table.

" _Where's your parents, Toby?"_ Melissa pondered, getting Taylor into the seat and getting her a few things at a time.

"They'll be around a little later. My mom wanted to see my great grandmother." Toby replied.

Ian looked over at Toby wrinkling his nose_. " … and Jenna is she spending time with your family too?_ " He asked. Sophie looked back trying to subside the fact he mentioned Jenna around her at this point of time. She had forgave and forgave Noel but, Jenna still irks her living daylights out of her but, she calmly just kept on doing what she was doing in the kitchen.

Toby left that question at the stand still…

As the table suddenly got quiet with everyone with food on their minds Veronica broke the silence awkwardly. _"I had a nice dream last night."_ She said. The boys all looked around with confusion on their faces. _"Someone is pregnant or going to get pregnant, very soon. I saw it my dream."_ Veronica smiled, looking down. The girls looked around at each other….

Only time would tell when it would be revealed who? They all opened their legs to the possibility.


End file.
